Hanging Gardens
sc-hanging-gardens1-building.PNG sc-hanging-gardens-stage2-building.PNG sc-hanging-gardens-stage3-building.PNG Hanging Gardens is a special 3 stage quest. You'll get a fully operational, profit-earning building after Stage 1 (building will bring you coins and energy). After that, Stage 2 will be available; each stage is an upgrade of the same building (Hanging Gardens). Once Stage 2 is finished, you could earn more coins, more energy and even pearls from the upgraded building. Once you finish Stage 3 you'll upgrade to Glorious Hanging Gardens where you'll earn even bigger profits! You should enter the game by August 11, 2017 to start the whole quest. 'Requirements:' Level 20 'Timers and Rewards:' Timers and rewards for this quest depend on the stage you're working on. Click on the tabs to find out the the timers and rewards for each stage. You have 30 days to complete ALL 3 STAGES. Stage 1: Hanging Gardens= 'Stage 1 No Timers!' You manage your own time during part 1 of this quest 'Stage 1 Reward:' *Hanging gardens (2000 , 1 every 24 hours) sc-hanging-gardens-start.PNG sc-hanging-gardens1.PNG|Hanging Gardens 1 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens2.PNG|Hanging Gardens 2 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens3.PNG|Hanging Gardens 3 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens4.PNG|Hanging Gardens 4 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-5.PNG|Hanging Gardens 5 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-6.PNG|Hanging Gardens 6 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-7.PNG|Hanging Gardens 7 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-8.PNG|Hanging Gardens 8 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-9.PNG|Hanging Gardens 9 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-10.PNG|Hanging Gardens 10 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-11.PNG|Hanging Gardens 11 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens1-12.PNG|Hanging Gardens 12 - Stage 1 sc-hanging-gardens-claim-stage1.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-hanging-gardens-reward-stage1.PNG|Hanging Gardens Stage 1 Reward 'Quest Steps:' Hanging gardens I *Collect 17 Newspapers (Subway Station) *Collect 16 Pencils (Stationery Shop) *Collect 15 Excursion tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Hanging gardens II *Hand out 6 Chemical Agents (Drugstore) *Collect 35 Feather Dusters (Shoe Shop) *Collect 22 Water Bottles (Wok cafe) Hanging gardens III *Collect 10 Tongs (Family Restaurant) *Collect 25 Cleaning Sprays (Petrol Station - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 11 Microscopes (Ask friends) Hanging gardens IV *Collect 9 Bamboo Parasols (School- drop 2-4 at a time) *Collect 55 Straw Hats (Family House) *Collect 12 Scooters (Pizza House) Hanging gardens V *Collect 18 Chili Peppers (Greengrocer’s shop) *Collect 22 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a pool) *Hand out 39 Chestnuts (Bakery) Hanging gardens VI *Collect 11 Magnifying Glasses (Dental surgery) *Collect 13 Brushes (Fashion Boutique) *Collect 20 (throw parties in the Club or Concert Hall - can use items from inventory) Hanging gardens VII *Collect 16 Crane Hooks (Construction Factory – Bathtub - 4h) *Collect 7 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 12 Stones (Ask friends) Hanging gardens VIII *Collect 22 Valves (Premium Cottage) *Train 7 (College - can use items from inventory) *Collect 13 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden house) Hanging gardens IX *Collect 57 Packs of Seeds (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 10 Bulrushes (Sushi Bar) *Collect 32 Cachepots (Recreational Cottage) Hanging gardens X *Collect 60 Fertilizers (Farm – Beetroot - 3h) *Collect 23 Watering Cans (Ranch) *Collect 14 Flower Pots (Shopping Center) Hanging gardens XI *Collect 15 Magic Lanterns (Cinema) *Collect 54 Lucky Horseshoes (Convenience Store) *Collect 13 Magic Wands (Ask friends) Hanging gardens XII *Produce 13 lots of Cherry Pies (Candy Factory - 6h) *Collect 30 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) *Collect 45 Tarts (Coffee House) Stage 1 by BlackRoseShelli - 12:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) |-| Stage 2: Taller Hanging Gardens = 'Requirements:' Hanging Gardens Stage 1 completed. 'Yellow Timers!' You can restart them, but each time you restart the quest, you’ll get one less gift. 'Stage 2 Reward:' *'No restarts:' Taller Hanging Gardens (2700 , 1-4 , 2-4 every 24 hours) + 45-energy pack x3 + Mosaic fountain + 35 . *'1 restart:' Taller Hanging gardens + 45-energy pack x3 + Mosaic fountain. *'2 restarts:' Taller Hanging gardens + 45-energy pack x3. *'3 restarts and more:' Taller Hanging gardens. *'' Pro tip! If possible, wait to claim your reward until you collect profits from the Hanging Gardens building, because once you click on it to finish building the second stage, the timer will start over again at 24 hours. '' sc-hanging-gardens-start-stage2.PNG sc-hanging-gardens2-1.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 1 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-2.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 2 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-3.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 3 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-4.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 4 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-5.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 5 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-6.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 6 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-7.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 7 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-8.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 8 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens2-9.PNG|Taller Hanging Gardens 9 - Stage 2 sc-hanging-gardens-claim-stage2.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-hanging-gardens-reward-stage2.PNG 'Quest steps:' Taller Hanging gardens I Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 39 Smoothies (Convenience Store) *Collect 57 Spring Rolls (Bistro) *Collect 25 Croissants (Bakery) '''Taller Hanging gardens II Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 20 Broccoli (Greengrocer’s Shop) *Collect 23 Microphones (Pub) *Produce 21 Lots of Linen (Textile Factory - 4h) 'Taller Hanging gardens III Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 59 Climbing Shoes (Shoe Shop) *Collect 9 Band-aids (Drugstore) *Collect 12 Tents (Ask friends) 'Taller Hanging gardens IV Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 18 Portions of Rice (Eastern House, Japanese Apartments, House with a Pond, House with a Watermill) *Collect 16 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 70 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) 'Taller Hanging gardens V Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 38 Carnival Masks (Mansion) *Collect 13 Pizza Slices (Pizza House) *Collect 27 Cups of Tea (Coffee House) 'Taller Hanging gardens VI Quest Timer: 48h ' *Collect 15 Rubber Boots (Luxury Apartments) *Collect 57 Binoculars (Hostel) *Collect 16 Compasses (Ask friends) 'Taller Hanging gardens VII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 13 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) *Collect 5 Concrete Slabs (Cargo Port - 2h - '''can use items from inventory) *Collect 32 Trowels (Subway Station) Taller Hanging gardens VIII Quest Timer: 48h ' *Collect 90 Forest Bell-flowers (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 20 Eucalyptus Leaves (Sushi Bar) *Collect 15 Sentimental Seeds (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) '''Taller Hanging gardens IX Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 12 Magical Elixirs (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 50 Runes (Family House) *Collect 47 Peacock Feathers (Stationery Shop) '''Stage 2 by BlackRoseShelli - 08:47, August 8, 2017 (UTC) |-| Stage 3: Glorious Hanging Gardens= 'Requirements:' Hanging Gardens Stage 1 & 2 completed. 'No timers!' Don’t forget to pay attention to the main timer at the top of offer window. 'Stage 3 Reward:' *Glorious Hanging Gardens (3500 , 2-4 , 4-6 every 24 hours). *During the first 10 days after completing this stage, the Glorious Hanging Gardens will drop 1 every 24 hours (the building can be sped up, so you can get more than 1 daily). *Once the first 10 days pass, the building will stop dropping and you'll get the normal profits listed above. *'' Pro tip! If possible, wait to claim your reward until you collect profits from the Hanging Gardens building, because once you click on it to finish building the second stage, the timer will start over again at 24 hours. '' 'Quest steps' You need to collect 250 Mosaic Fragments to get the Glorious Hanging gardens. You can get Mosaic fragments completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Mosaic fragments you get after completing a task depends on this value. You can get 2, 4 or 9 fragments for a task (see offer window). You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. As soon as you click "Use", a cool-down period starts, which will last 2 hours (for the +2 value), 1 hour (for the +4 value), or 30 minutes (for the +9 value). If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down with . Important! Tasks are generated randomly, but the difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-level players might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. Tasks will be different, even for players on the same level - no two players will get the same tasks at the same time. As usual, you can finish a task with . There is only one difference: the cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items – the less items are left to collect, the less cost for finishing is. Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . Pro tip! You can not over-collect items! Stage 3 is a rare Random Task Quest. Stage 3 by BlackRoseShelli - 18:55, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests